


A Fhirdiad Visit

by mutigerritter



Series: Dimiclaude Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri being a lovestruck dork, Height difference, M/M, Mutual Pining, My attempt at fluff, Newly established relationship, Teasing, dimitri and claude dancing, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutigerritter/pseuds/mutigerritter
Summary: Claude visits Dimitri on a cold winter day in Fhirdiad.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Dimiclaude Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590601
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	A Fhirdiad Visit

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Day 1 of #DimiclaudeWeek2020
> 
> I decided to go with all prompts (I'm writing a fic, so it's easier that I have space to incorporate all of them!). I'm planning to have this be loosely related to some of the fics I'll be doing for the future prompts. I've already got ideas.
> 
> Prompts: Trust/Dreams/Winter

"Dimitri, do you trust me?"

It started with those five words, Dimitri thought. He wasn't prepared when Claude had taken his hand and pulled him to dance at the ball. It was then that Claude had asked him those five words, and afterwards, Claude had proceeded to drag him into the Goddess Tower that night. Their relationship has been their little secret ever since.

Claude had promised to visit Dimitri in Fhirdiad. Dimitri didn’t expect Claude to do so in the middle of winter.

"Claude! Must you send me a message just this morning that you will be making your visit to Fhirdiad today? I had not the time to prepare for you a proper welcome!" Dimitri said upon meeting Claude at the city's gates.

"Eh, you know I'm not one for formal welcomes and celebrations, your princeliness. I'd much rather surprise you with a visit and spend the time going around town with you rather than be cooped up in your little castle fussing about formalities and manners," Claude retorted with a sly grin.

"It's not necessarily about formalities.” Dimitri scratched his head. “I'd just feel better if I was more sure you'd be comfortable." He could never quite accurately read what Claude wants.

Claude's grin grew wider. "It's cool, really, especially if catching you unprepared like this means I'd get to see your cute face all flustered."

Dimitri finds himself with no words and his cheeks flushing pink, as is usually the case when he's with Claude. He knows just how to hit the young prince in the right places. Pretending to cough a bit, he finds the perfect opportunity to change the topic when he notices Claude shiver slightly from the cold.

"Goddess, what is this that you're wearing?" Sure, Claude had come to Fhirdiad in clothes for winter, and those clothes are suitable for winter maybe elsewhere, but definitely not for winter in Fhirdiad. "You'll freeze to death in the winter here with those clothes on. You'll need winter attire much thicker than that. Come, I know a shop that sells some of the finest winterwear in Faerghus."

Claude gave a little pout. "Come on, Dima, no need to be overprotective of me. I’m telling you, I’m fine." He really didn't want Dimitri fussing too much about him, even if he finds his boyfriend's overprotectiveness a bit cute. He just wasn't used to anyone looking after him that much.

"Claude.” Dimitri looked at Claude’s eyes. “Do you trust me?"

Claude just sighs, and then smiles as he holds Dimitri's hand with his own. "Okay Dima, you win this time. Lead the way."

Dimitri gave Claude a tour of his hometown while on the way to the shop he was talking about. Along the way, they talked about even the smallest things, making the most of every moment they're spending together. As usual, Dimitri is dazzled by Claude's sharp wit, and the way his gorgeous face lights up when he talks about the things he's passionate about. Likewise, Claude can't get enough of Dimitri's genuine, caring smiles, like how the sun's morning rays embrace you with a gentle warmth.

Upon arriving at the store, Dimitri showed Claude the most expansive selection of the finest fur coats.

"How about this one? This one still has the spotted pattern of a leopard intact," Dimitri gestured towards one of the more expensive coats in the displays after they’ve spent a few minutes looking around.

Claude furrowed his eyebrows. "Alright, prince fancy fur coats, you know that stuff like this is a bit too regal for me," he chuckled before grinning mischievously. With a swift motion, he takes Dimitri's own coat out of his shoulders. "I think I like this one, though. It even smells just like you."

"Claude!" Dimitri feels his cheeks flush pink again. He's grinning now too. "Enough teasing! Give that back!" He brings his arms forward to snatch it from Claude, but he dodges.

"Nope! It's mine now!" Claude laughs as he raises the coat up with both arms.

"Ha! It seems you forget I'm taller than you!" Dimitri is laughing now too as he grabs for his coat that’s now overhead of Claude. But Claude was too fast for him.

"Okay, gotta admit, not my best scheme."

They continued on like this for a bit, with Dimitri trying to take his coat back and Claude evading every attempt. The lively tangos danced by their feet, the rhythmic drumming on Dimitri's chest, and the joy and laughter in the air as they played around all bring his mind back to when they first danced at the ball, where they held each other’s hands and slow-danced with determination laced with the awkwardness of their first time being so intimate, followed by them escaping the ball into the Goddess Tower to confess to each other and—

* * *

"Dimitri, are you still here with us?" Byleth asked, snapping Dimitri out of his thoughts.

"Looks like our princeliness here is daydreaming," Claude grinned. He could only guess what Dimitri is thinking about, based on the way the blond prince's face flushes pink, as if caught red-handed.

"Daydreaming? Perhaps you have more important things on your mind than what we're currently discussing right now?" Edelgard asked rhetorically, chastising him.

"Right," Dimitri coughs, "where were we?"

"We're doing an assessment of our own and the other houses so we can constructively improve and build each other up," Edelgard reminded him, one of her eyebrows raised. "The professor was asking for your assessment of the Golden Deer house's performance in the recently concluded White Heron Cup."

"Right...Dear Claude's golden house..." Dimitri muttered.

"Um, Dimitri? What were you saying?" Byleth asked him again tentatively.

"Right," Dimitri said again for the third time, "Sorry. I mean Golden Deer, Claude's House, let's see..."

Dimitri glanced at Claude's grinning face as he starts with his assessment. With the young prince's little slip up, the schemer has already figured out what the lovestruck Blue Lions leader was daydreaming about.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I haven't written a fic, much less fluff, in quite a long while. Still, I wanted to write something for these precious boys for Dimiclaude week, so I stretched my writing fingers and got to work.
> 
> Hope to write more for Dimiclaude week!


End file.
